Tigress's Plan
by DarkLightBoy606
Summary: Po is acting really strange. No one knows why but they think they do when they find a letter from song. Now Tigress is going to do what ever it takes to keep her man. But can she or will she lose him to Song. Please read. For all of those who have been following this story please check out my profile please. It will explain a lot to you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

It's been a few days after the defeat of Lord Shen. And everything has been fine within the Valley of Peace. But there was someone who wasn't having a good time and that was Po. He has been waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares. But nobody knows about this because he didn't show it.

On a Monday morning is where we follow up on our heroes. The gong rang and everyone came out of there rooms to greet their master.

"Good morning, Master Shifu," everyone said.

"Good morning everyone, today we will be learning the Fist of Fire," Master Shifu said.

Everyone was paying attention to Master Shifu now. But everyone knew that there was something missing. Even Shifu saw this.

"Panda, aren't you going to say awesome or cool or something," he said.

"Nope," Po said.

Know everyone stared at him, with shock on their faces.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend," Monkey said.

"Guys, can't I just turn over a new leaf," he asked.

"Well i'm glad to hear that Po, now you all get breakfast, and meet me at the training hall," he said.

"Yes master," everyone said.

As Shifu went off to meditate, the others went to the kitchen and waited until they sat down to talk to Po.

"Po, what's going on," Mantis asked.

"Nothing, can't I just change what I do," Po asked.

"But don't you remember what week it is," Crane asked.

"The second week in March," Po said.

"Well yes BUT it is national prank week," Crane said.

"Oh that…i'm…not going," Po said.

Everyone's jaw drooped even Tigress's.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING," everyone said.

"Wait, wait…. you're playing a trick on us aren't you Po," Monkey asked.

"…No i'm not, I have… plans this week with someone," Po said.

"With who, Po," Tigress asked.

"My dad, he will need loads of help this week, anyway… soups on," Po said while handing them their bowls of noodles.

Po then turned the stove off and washed the pot. He then was heading for the door.

"Aren't you eating Po," Viper asked.

"No i'm not that hungry… maybe i'll get a few peaches," Po said and left the kitchen.

Everyone's jaw dropped at that moment. After breakfast they went to the training hall except monkey who stayed behind. Monkey then went into Po's room and looked around. He then found a loose floorboard and pulled it up. Then he found a letter underneath it and put it in his hand.

He put down the floorboard and went to his room. He then put the letter in his room and went to the training hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fist of Fire

When Monkey got there everyone was inside.

"Monkey, where have you been," Shifu asked.

"I was…in the bathroom," Monkey lied.

"Oh, well…you didn't miss anything important and next time…try not to be late," Shifu said.

"Yes master," Monkey said while bowing.

"Well let's get started shall we, now to do the Fist of Fire you have to channel all your chi into your hand, take your four fingers and put them in a square, and extend your thumb, and then…STRIKE," he said.

He then did a demonstration and his hand then caught on fire.

"Don't worry i'm fine but when you unleash this move on your foe's stomach the chi in your hand will go into your foe's stomach and; since the stomach is the place where your chi enters exits to your body, this will stop the chi flow and paralyze your foe," he said.

He then demonstrated this on the dummy and after he did it the dummy was perfectly immobilized.

"Now i'll break you up into teams and you will try this, Viper and Crane, Monkey and Po, and Tigress and Mantis," Shifu said.

They then got into their teams, bowed to one another, and fought. Viper had to use her tail, while Crane had to use his wings, and Mantis had to use his claws. Viper and Crane's battle lasted ten minutes, Viper was the winner. Monkey and Po's battle lasted a few minutes, Monkey being the winner. Tigress and Mantis's battle took thirty-eight seconds, Tigress was the winner.

"Very good my students but you still need some work on the move," Shifu said

"Yes master," everyone said.

"But not know because you will have the rest of the week off but please practice this on your own time," Shifu said.

"Yes master Shifu," everyone said.

Shifu then left to go meditate. Once he left everyone started smiling and walked out. All but one person…Po.

"Aren't you coming Po," Mantis asked.

"Nope, I need to practice the move," he said and walked to wards the dummy.

"Okay see you later" Monkey said and ran off towards their rooms signaling they should come.

When they came Monkey was at the table, holding the letter, and smiling. He motioned them to sit down and they did.

"I think I found out the reason why our friend is acting like this and it is in this letter," Monkey said.

He then spread out the letter and everyone read it. It read:

Dear Po,

It has been a long time since we last saw

each other. And I want us to catch up.

I'll be in the village when the festival

comes. I also would like it if we can

hang-out for the whole entire week. I

know you are busy but I would like it if

you can just find some time for a old

friend.

Sincerely,

Song

P.S.: I have a surprise for you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Plan

After Tigress read the paper she started to growl softly. She know knew who that someone was and she didn't like it one bit. Once everyone got done reading the letter they looked shocked.

"How come he didn't tell us," Viper asked.

"Probably because of what we would say to him," Crane said.

"Well now we know but we can't let Po know we know, agreed," Monkey said while rolling up the letter.

"Agreed," everyone said but Tigress.

"Tigress, what is you're your answer," Monkey asked.

"I agree but we can't let this happen," Tigress said.

"We don't have a choice, it's his life, and we need to let him mold it not us," Crane said.

"But-" Tigress said until she was cut off by Monkey.

"No buts, Tigress…now i'm going to return this to his room, and if i'm not back when he comes back, stall him," Monkey said and left the kitchen.

After Monkey returned Po came in, he fixed dinner, still not eating, and went to his room for bed. Then after they got done eating and washing the plates they went to bed. All except Tigress who couldn't sleep. She kept on having these dreams where Po and Song were now boyfriend and girlfriend and Po left the Jade Palace to be with Song.

She finally had it and went to Viper. Viper was the only one she could talk to about her crush on Po. And she was the only one to keep a secret. She got to Viper's room and knocked.

"Come in," Viper said.

Tigress walked in. She closed the door and sat down on the floor-facing Viper.

"Viper, I need your advice on what to do with Po," Tigress said.

"Like with what," Viper asked.

Tigress knew Viper was toying with her for she already knew what she was there for. But she has been like this ever since Tigress told her she liked Po.

"I need to know if what i'm going thru has to do with that letter," she said.

"And what exactly are you going thru," Viper asked.

"I'm going thru anger, worry, stress, scared, and sadness," she said.

Viper smiled and nodded.

"Yes, those emotions have everything to do with the letter. For you see your angry because Po's spending the whole week with Song, you're worried that he might fall in love with Song, you're stressed out because you can't tell him; you're scared because of what might happen, and you're sad because you can't tell him you like him," she said.

Tigress nodded and bowed her head. Viper then slithered over and gave her a hug. Tigress smiled then stood up said thanks to Viper, and left to her room then her smile became a smirk and a plan formed inside her head.

"The festival will be arriving Wednesday, I got one day to have Po all to my self. And i'll make sure that Po invites me to be with him and Song," she whispered and went to sleep. Dreaming about how her plan will go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Tuesday, Early Morning

The next day was like every other day-off day they had. But it had a little catch, you were going to get pranked. Even Shifu was participating and that meant every one had to be on their toes. Now we follow up on our heroes. Everyone was resting except for two people: Shifu and Tigress.

Now Shifu was up for one reason and one reason only, to prank. Tigress, however, was only up to make her self-look good for Po. She took a shower, brushed her hair, put on a dress, and applied make-up. Shifu came to the gong and hit it. No one even movedout of there room.

"This year will be harder then I thought," Shifu said. He then walked to the kitchen to get a small snack. When he entered he was greeted by Po, who was cooking.

"Good morning, Master Shifu," Po said while stirring the noodles.

"Good morning Po…how come you aren't sleeping," Shifu asked.

"Oh…couldn't sleep so I started making breakfast," Po said.

"Oh okay…oh did you bake my pies I asked you to make last Saturday," Shifu asked.

"Yeah, they are in the refrigerator, top shelf," Po said.

"Oh thanks Po…but can you get them i'm...still a little tired," Shifu said because he sensed a trick.

"Fine, but can you stir these noodles while I get them," Po said.

Shifu nodded and climbed up there. But when he got up there he had to pretend to be tired. He then walked up to the pot, slowly, and stirred. Po went to the refrigerator and opened the door. Nothing came out and Po got the pies out.

Po then went to the pot and put the noodles in the bowls. He then helped Master Shifu take the pies to his room. He led them on the floor and went to the kitchen. He then started to wash up then stopped after a voice called to him.

"Hello Po," Tigress said.

He turned around and his mouth dropped. Tigress was wearing a red dress, had lipstick on, and also make up.

"Oh hi Tigress, what's with the dress. Do you have a date or something," Po asked.

"Well no, but it's for a friend," she said.

"Well this friend must be good to you if you are going to dress like that," he said pointing at her.

"Well actually this friend is like you Po, so maybe, since he's like you, you can tell me what I should wear," she said.

"Well since he is like me you should wear what you always wear," he said.

"Oh…then i'll go change," she said and went back to her room

When she left Po started to clean the pot. At least ten minutes later Tigress came back looking like she always done.

"Is this better," she asked.

"Yeah that's better, well i'm going out, bye," he said

"Wait, where are you going," she asked.

"Like I said yesterday, i'm going to my dad's shop," he said.

"Well i'll go with you," she said.

"What about your friend," he asked looking a little curious

"He'll understand," she said.

Po then shrugged and just went with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Tuesday, Late Morning

When they got down the steps someone shouted," I AM STILL THE RAINING CHAMP." They looked up and saw Master Shifu holding Oogway's staff over his head. His ear then twitched and he ran away because someone was coming. Then the rest of the Furious Five came and their faces had pie on them. They then saw Po and Tigress and ran to them.

"Hi guys," Po said.

"Hey Po hey Tigress, so Shifu didn't get you," Monkey said noticing they didn't have pie on their faces.

"Nope, I guess he didn't feel like pranking us," Po said.

"That's not like Shifu, when it comes to pranks on this week, there is no stopping him," Mantis said.

"Well how did he get you guys," he asked.

"Well it started like this:" Crane said starting the flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone geared up for a prank fight. Right when we got out of our rooms we heard something. It was a cough coming from the end of the hall. We turned our heads and there was Shifu with six pies (one for each of his students). He then smiled and kicked four of the six pies.

It landed on each of their faces. Then he ran out and you know the rest.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, guys," Po said.

"Hey how come you weren't in your room for the fight Po," Mantis asked.

"Well I told you I had to help my dad," Po said.

"Okay what about Tigress," Crane asked.

"Oh she just wanted to come with me," Po said.

Everyone was shocked at this except for Viper. She then smiled at Tigress; she had to know what Tigress was doing.

"Hey I need to talk with Tigress for awhile, so how about we catch up at Po's dad's place," Viper said. Everyone just shrugged and went with it. So Viper and Tigress started to walk around talking.

"So what do you want Viper," Tigress asked.

"I want to know the real reason why you're with Po," Viper said.

"What…can't a friend just hang out with another friend," Tigress said. But Viper was giving her a look saying: you can't fool me.

Tigress sighed and then said," I have a plan to make Po become mine."

"What's the plan," she asked.

"I can't tell you what the plan is but I need you to do a big favor," Tigress said.

"And what would that be," Viper asked.

"I need you to get rid of Monkey, Mantis, and Crane," she said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can do it," Viper said.

"Thanks Viper," she said and they started to run/slither back to the guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tuesday Afternoon

The sun was high in the sky when Viper and Tigress caught up with the guys at Mr. Pings's Noodle shop. The shop's doors were closed and that was weird.

"I thought you said you had to help your dad," Monkey asked.

"I do, I wonder what's up," Po said and then knocked on the door. The door creaked open. He then entered the shop and got slammed in the face with a frying pan by his dad. He was about to fall on his back when Tigress caught him.

Po shook his head and said," Thanks Tigress."

"No problem, Po," Tigress said looking into his green eyes. Po was starting to blush so he got up quickly so Tigress wouldn't see it. Mr. Ping then came running over still holding the frying pan.

"Po, what do you think you're doing, coming here on this week, while you know we don't work," Mr. Ping said. Then he gave Po a smack on the head with the frying pan.

"That's weird cause Po said he needed to HELP you," Crane said glaring down at Po. Po felt everyone's eyes on him and he twiddled his thumbs.

"Po, why would you lie to your friends," Mr. Ping asked.

"I didn't lie, I came to help you get back into pranking," Po said. Everyone glared at him angrily because they thought he lied again but then they saw Mr. Ping head go down.

"Po…I told you I'm not going to prank again," Mr. Ping said.

"But you're the best at pranking, you even taught me how to prank," Po said.

"That maybe true…but I can't," Mr. Ping said.

"Why not," Mantis asked.

"I can't tell you," Mr. Ping said.

"Dad, you've been telling me that ever since I was young, i'm ready," Po said.

Mr. Ping sighed and said," Fine, i'll tell you why." He then began the flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

It happened a few years ago before I got the noodle shop. I was crazy back then, very crazy. I was the best prankster in the whole entire village. When it came to National Prank Week everyone was scared of me. And when the festival came I would take notes on how the tricksters did their tricks.

I would then take what the notes had on them and put them into my pranking style. Then when I turned sixteen, I wanted to become part of the festival. But my dad didn't want that so we had a deal. The deal was: I could join the festival but on my eighteenth birthday I had to give my parents three hundred yen; and if I had the money I could continue with he festival. I asked him why I would need to give him three hundred yen and he told me that this was to show him that I could make it out there.

So I accepted the deal and went into the festival. On my seventeenth birthday we came back and I had at least two hundred yen. My dad was happy at how much I had and I was happy too. But in that week I didn't know that i'd be teaching Master Shifu ho to prank. And that was one of the best days of his life but it didn't start out that way.

It was a Saturday morning when Shifu got up. He went to the training hall to train and he found Master Oogway.

"Good morning, Master Oogway," Shifu said while bowing. The turtle smiled at his apprentice.

"Aw yes, it is a beautiful morning, and one that you will never forget," Oogway said.

"Why is that, Master," Shifu asked.

"Because today is the day you go down to the village and have some fun," he said. Shifu was not happy about this.

"Master, I do have fun," Shifu said.

But Oogway just kept on telling him to go, so he went. He went to the festival and looked around. I, however, was following him because he was a new face. He felt like there was someone following him so he tried to get the slip on me. But I was a professional prankster so I had tons of experience keeping people in view.

When I got into pranking range I did an old favorite of mine. I took some eggs and tossed them at him. But he dodged each one of them. I then knew I was dealig with someone who was good at dodging, so I stepped it up a knotch. And I pulled out the granddaddy of all tricks: the joy buzzer.

I put it on my hand and went up to him. I said hello and held out a hand, he said hello and he shook it, and at least thirty volts of electricity came into Shifu's body and zapped him. I was laughing my heart out but then he tried hitting me so I ran. I made it to my tent but when I got in, he came in.

"Hey calm down man, it's just a prank," I said trying to calm him down.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, you shocked me for a prank," Shifu said screaming.

"Yeah but don't tell me you never did a prank like that," I said.

"No I haven't, i've never done a prank before in my life," Shifu said calming down.

"You're kidding right," I asked.

"Does it look like i'm kidding," Shifu said pointing to his face.

"No it doesn't…hey I have an idea, what if I teac you how to pull a prank," I said.

At first Shifu said no. But after awhile of pleading with him he said yes.

"Ok, let's do a simple prank for you since you're a beginner," I said.

We then went outside and did the simplest prank I could think of. And that was a little trip wire prank. We tied a string to two barrels and waited for someone to come. When someone came, they tripped over the string, and the barrels came crashing on them. We busted out laughing and we then did a lot more pranks.

At the end of the day we pranked everyone in the valley. We then said good-bye and he left. That day was the last day for the festival here so we left. Then one year later I came back and had over four hundred yen.

And when I came I saw Shifu again. After that we started pranking again. And he got a lot better at pranking. When I came to my dad, I had the money but I wanted to come home. Because Shifu and me became good friends.

After the festival lest I haven't seen Shifu since. And without him I lost the will to prank. But when the festival came and I saw Shifu again we pranked a lot. And we kept that up until we turned twenty-one. Because when we turned twenty-one we made a deal.

The deal was: until we turned thirty-nine we wouldn't prank again. And we kept that promise until this day.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everyone's jaw dropped at this. But Po then said," Dad you ad Mater Shifu are thirty-nine. So that means you and him can prank again."

Mr. Pings's eyes widened at this and said," You're right, son," and then ripped off his clothes to reveal an army-like suit.

"Umm…how long have you been wearing that, dad," Po asked.

"Ever since I made the bet," Mr. Ping said.

"Hey, would any of you youngsters like to help an old pro," Mr. Ping asked them.

Viper then said," Oh I bet me, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane would want to."

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were about to say no when Mr. Ping shouted," Great," and he grabbed Crane and Monkey's hand/wing and dragged them along. Viper hurried to follow them leaving Po and Tigress alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 Late Afternoon

Po and Tigress just stood there, looking at the ground. They stole some glances at each other.

Po decided to break the ice," Well, i'll see you later then Tigress."

He then started to walk out when Tigress stopped him," Umm Po…actually I was wondering…if you would like to…watch a movie…with me."

He stopped and turned around, examining Tigress, and said," Who are you and what have you done with Tigress."

"W-what do you mean, Po," Tigress asked.

"Well it's just that you don't really like going to the movies," he said.

"Well I just want to try new things, that's all, and who better to do that then with my good buddy Po," she said.

Po took awhile to respond then said," I guess you really want to try new things…OK i'm in."

They then started walking to the theatre. Once they got there they saw the movie list.

"So what do you want to see, Tigress," Po aasked.

"How about…Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2," Tigress said.

"OK, i'll get the tickets, and you get the popcorn," Po said.

He then ran off to get the tickets while Tigress walked to the concession stand. On her way she was smiling. Her plan was in full swing now. When she got there, she waited in line, and then after awhile she came to front.

"How can I-Master Tigress," the concession stand vender said.

"I would like one medium bucket of popcorn, with little butter, and two drinks, a Coke and a Sprite," She said.

As the vender took the order, she stole a glance at the ticket booth, Po was a few people away from the ticket booth, and she started to worry. What if he comes and the vendor isn't done, he'll be asking a lot questions that I can't afford to tell him…just yet. The vendor got done before Po even took a step forward.

"Umm, how much do I need to pay for this," Tigress asked.

"No charge, Master Tigress," the vendor said.

She then stepped out of line and looked at Po, he was now at the ticket booth. The plan was working perfectly, she thought. When Po came in, he spotted her, and went to her.

"I got the tickets and you got…what is that," Po asked looking down at the food.

"Well this is a medium size of popcorn and two drinks, Po," Tigress said.

"I can see that, but why only one tub of popcorn," Tigress said.

"Oh they only had the one, though aster the movie you and me can go out to eat, does that sound okay to you," Tigress asked.

He thought about it for a while then nodded his head. They then went to their seats. The whole entire room they were in was empty. Except for a snake that was in the back row, watching them other then the movie. She smiled at what she saw, one tub of popcorn.

When they sat down Tigress felt like they were being watched. She turned around and didn't see anyone. The movie started to play and it was starting to get good. She saw Tigress try a few times to hold his hand, she only got hand brushes with him. When she failed she did the old stretch and yawn routine and that worked a few times.

After the movie was over they threw away there trash, used the restroom, and went to eat. They ate at a nice but not fancy diner. But she felt like she was being watched and she was. Viper followed them from the movies to the restaurant. After they ate they went to the palace, Viper still on their trail.

When Po and Tigress got up the stairs, they went to their rooms. Before they got there they fond Monkey, Crane, and Mantis in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, how did it go with my dad," Po asked.

"It was…THE GREATEST TIME OF OUR LIVES, if your wondering," Monkey said.

"So he showed you some of his tricks," Po asked.

"Oh yeah, he showed us many tricks, but the only disappointment is that we had to leave," Crane said. Everyone nodded at this.

"Hey, where's Viper," Tigress asked looking around.

"Oh after we left your dad she said she needed to go into the village, she said she'd be back by around this time," Mantis said. Just then Viper came into the kitchen.

"Sorry i'm late, I got held up," she said.

"It's all right, well we best be hitting the sack, night," Crane said getting up. Everyone agreed and left the kitchen and went to their room. When Po got to his door Tigress stopped him.

"Po, would you…like to…spend this week….with me," she said looking down at the floor.

"Umm…it's not that I don't want you to come… it's just I already have plans…for the week," Po said looking away from her. But what he didn't know was that Tigress wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"But Po please," she said with big eyes.

"Tigress I can't-," Po said but was cut off.

"Please," with bigger eyes.

"Tigress I-,".

"Please!," with bigger eyes.

"Tigress-,".

"Please!," with bigger eyes.

"Ti,".

"PLEASE!," with BIGGER eyes.

"ALLRIGHT we can spend the week together, i'm sure my friend won't mind it," Po said.

"Thank you… night" she said turning around to go to her room.

"Night," Po said and went into his own room.

Little did they know that Viper was watching and listening to them. She smiled and went into a short nap. She would confront Tigress later tonight. But until then she needed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Late Night

Viper woke up from her sleep at two o'clock. She quickly slithered out of her room to Tigress's room. She knocked on the door and Tigress immediately woke up. She came to the door and opened it and then saw Viper.

"Viper why are you here and what are you doing at this time of night," she asked.

"I need to talk to you about you and Po," she said. She wondered why she needed to talk to her about her relationship but she thought that she will soon find out, and gestured her in to her room. She came in and sat in font of Tigress's bed. Tigress then closed the door, walked to her bed, and sat down on it.

"Tigress, I saw what you and Po did yesterday afternoon and last night, and I think it's very sweet for you to, but I need to tell you something," she said.

"What do you need to tell me," she said. She was a little bit happy to know her friend was watching her but she was mad because she could of given her some advice whan it was happening.

"I need to tell you that what you are doing is helping you go on your path to become Po's girlfriend, but you need to amp it up s notch," she said.

"How Viper," she asked.

"Easy, start making it where people know that you like him," she said.

"How and isn't a movie and dinner enough to tell everyone I like him," she asked.

"Yes but they will think you are friends, you got to do some more stuff to make him and everyone realize that you like him," she said.

"Like what," she asked.

"Like sit closer to him at meals, or use your tail and move it up his back, or something," she said. Tigress sighed and bowed her head. She knew she was right and she should of done those things yesterday.

"You're right Viper, I should of done it, but no more waiting…when that sun rises and the day begins I will do what ever it takes to make Song see he's mine and not hers," Tigress said. Viper then smiled and nodded she then said good-bye and went to her room. Tigress then laid on her bed and went to sleep. Having a smile on her face as idea after idea came to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Morning

Everyone woke up the next morning with a big smile on their face. Today was the Festival and that was great for everybody. But being the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, they had to help set up the Festival. So now we join out heroes. Po was the first one up for he had to make breakfast and he was so excited about today he hardly slept. Which was good for him because the nightmares he was having were getting worse and worse.

Tigress was the second one to come in. But instead of sitting at the table, she went to Po.

"So what are you fixing for breakfast Po," she asked. While she said this she put a arm around his neck.

"I'm thinking about making some pancakes," he said. While he said this Tigress came a little closer to him. This made him blush a lot. Then Viper slithered in, but instantly slithered back. For she saw what was going on between the two.

Then Monkey got out of his room ad went towards the kitchen. But before he even turned to face the kitchen doors he was pulled back by Viper. She then put her tail to her lip to motion him to shush

"What!" Monkey said in a loud whisper. Po didn't hear this but Tigress did. She quickly glanced toward the door and saw Monkey's tail. She then took her arm off of Po's neck and went to her chair. Then Viper and Monkey heard the scraping of the chair move.

So Viper went in and sat next to Tigress. Monkey followed and sat next to the chair where Po would sit. "So what you making Po," Monkey asked.

"Some pancakes, so how many do y'all want," Po asked everyone.

"Six," Monkey said.

"Four," Viper said.

"Ten," Tigress said. This made everyone, except for Viper, look at her in surprise.

"What, can't a girl have ten pancakes," Tigress asked.

"Well yes a girl can have ten pancakes, but I wouldn't expect you to have ten," Monkey said. Tigress shot him a, you don't shut up I will kill you, look. Monkey instantly shut up and stared at the floor.

"Okay so twenty pancakes coming up," Po said and got to work. As Po started working Viper started talking to Tigress in whisper.

"So what are you going to do today Tigress," Viper asked.

"Well since today is the Festival and Song will be in town, I think it will be best if someone could…stop her… from getting to Po," Tigress said. Viper gave her a wink and said," You can count on me, Tigress."

"Order up," Po said giving them their food. Once it reached the table every one devoured them. Then Mantis and Crane came in. "PANCAKES," Mantis shouted and dived for Monkey's. But Po put a plate in front of Mantis, so Mantis hit the plate instead of the pancakes, and Mantis groaned.

"Po, what did you do that for," Mantis asked with a sorrow tone of voice.

"So this way Monkey can eat his pancakes in peace and I will fix you some pancakes, just wait a sec," Po said.

"Fine, but I want twelve," Mantis said.

"Okay, how many do you want crane," Po asked

"Six," crane said.

"All right," Po said.

So Po got to work while Mantis was drooling all over the table.

"Mantis," Viper shouted as some of the drool dripped on her.

"I'm sorry I just can't help it…must eat…PANCAKES," Mantis shouted and jumped towards Po. Po, who was putting the pancakes on a plate, heard Mantis shout and quickly put down the plate and took the plate he used before to stop Mantis.

"MANTIS, go back to the table and wait for the pancakes they are almost done, okay," Po said. Mantis, who now had his head dropped, walked to the table.

"Good, now…. order up," Po said and gave Mantis and Crane their pancakes. Once he put it down Mantis devoured it. Crane just ate his silently and after all of them ate they cleaned the dishes and then headed to the Festival.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Early Afternoon

They all arrived at the Festival and saw a remarkable site. There were selling carts, food vendors, magicians, sword fighters, people selling pranking supplies, and much more. But the one thing that caught their eyes was the dancers who were led by Song.

"So what are we suppose to do," asked Monkey.

"We were suppose to be helping them finish packing," said Viper

"But they look like they're done so i'll be-," Po said and tried to move forward but a voice called out," Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, please come over here."

They all turned their heads to see a pig in a dark green shirt. So they all walked over to him.

"Yes may we help you," said Tigress.

"Yes you can, I need you to help bring the supplies from our camp here, we are on a tight schedule to keep up with, and there can be no delays," the pig said.

Everyone just looked at the pig like he gone bonkers. Then Crane asked," Um, who are you?"

"Typical teenagers," the pig mumbled and then said," I am Rufus Hunter, owner of the Festival and boss to all the employees in it, and I was informed that the Furious Five and Dragon warrior was to help me today, so will you please hop to it."

"Um, one quick question, what happened to Richard Dasher," Po asked.

Rufus sighed and then said," Richard Dasher died of River Fever and I, being his partner, got the job, and while i'm in charge there will be new terms to ALL that work for me," he said.

"Okay," everyone said and did what they were told. As they started working they found out that it really was a busy schedule. The reason for this was that Mr. Rufus, as he told everyone to call him that, wanted the Festival ready by Midnight. After about two hours of working Mr. Rufus told them they had thirty minutes to rest and then back to work. After he walked away every one fell to the, still clinging on to what they had, and then fell asleep. All accept a few people: Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Po, and Song.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Break and Back To Work

"Yes a break, thank you," Monkey said sitting down. Everyone sat down with him.

"So what do you guys want to do," Mantis asked.

"I really don't want to do anything right now," Monkey said.

"Me either," Crane said. As all of them were talking Tigress was looking around. Viper noticed this and whispered," What's up."

"I can't find Po," Tigress whispered back. Viper looked around to and there were no signs of Po. The guys caught on and asked," What are you doing."

"We're trying to find Po," Viper said.

"Oh don't worry about it, i'm sure he's fine," Monkey said. But Tigress wasn't going to give up, so she stood up and left. As she was walking she bumped into Song. They both hit the ground at the same time. They lifted their heads to see each other.

"Tigress," Song said.

"Song," Tigress said coldly. Then they both got up and said sorry.

"So Tigress what are you doing, walking around, on your break," Song asked.

"Some people could ask you the same question," Tigress said.

"Fair enough," Song said but she wasn't going to give up that easily. So she looked around, they weren't far from the field were everyone was, and noticed that Po was gone.

"You're looking for Po aren't you," Song asked.

"Yes," Tigress said and walked off.

"Hey, didn't it ever occur to you that maybe I can help," Song said running to her.

Tigress turned around and said," Yes but I don't want you to help me," and then she walked off. Song just stood there and looked like she just been slapped. Fine, she thought, if she doesn't want my help then I won't give it to her. And she walked off.

Meanwhile Po was looking for Song. He went to where the dancers were and they said she took a walk.

"Just great, she must have went looking for me, and now i'm looking for her," he muttered to himself as he walked away from the dancers. So he started walking the trails to see if he can find her. After a few minutes Po had enough and sat in the shade of a peach tree and ate the peaches. A few minutes later he heard rustling coming from two directions. He jumped up, climbed up to the middle section of the tree the tree, and laid on the branches.

He watched as Tigress and Song came out of the woods. Once they saw each other they scowled.

"What are _you_ doing here," Tigress asked.

"The same as _you_," Song said.

"I said I didn't need help," Tigress said.

"Well I don't know who you are talking to because i'm not helping you," Song said. Tigress just stared at her with a look that would of scared anyone. But it had little affect with her because she was on a mission.

Song got annoyed by the way Tigress was staring at her," What's your problem Tigress," she asked.

"You," Tigress said.

"Me, why," Song asked.

"Because, oh I don't know, you're a thief, a person who only does something to get what she or someone else wants, and a person plays with people's feelings," Tigress said restraining herself from growling. Song however couldn't restrain herself from growing. But then all of a sudden she stopped and cocked a grin.

"You don't care about all that, well you did, but the one thing you can't stand is me toying with Po's feelings," Song said. This made Tigress almost unsheathe her claws.

"Well I have some news for you, i'm not toying with his feelings," Song said. Now Tigress unsheathe her claws. She was about to pounce when a gong was pounded and the sound echoed all around them.

"BACK TO WORK," some one screamed.

"Bye Tigress, see you when I see you, oh say hay to Po for me will you," Song said and left. Tigress let out a low growl, and then calmed down sheathed her claws, and left. After Tigress left, Po decided to come down, and started to climb down. But as soon as he adjusted his weight, the tree branch cracked, and he fell to the ground. Tigress heard the crash and ran back.

But when she got there she only saw a bunch of peaches in a huge pile. So she left while trying to figure out what could knock all the peaches down. The answer was Po. When he fell, he fell on a lot of branches, and when he hit the ground the peaches fell on top of him. He then stood up, got out of the pile, and thanked the gods.

Because if it wasn't for the peaches, he would be interrogated by Tigress, and he didn't want that. He then picked up some peaches and started walking toward the trail that will lead him to the Festival. When he got there everyone was back at work. He quickly got back to work and by the time they got done it was around ten o'clock. And in that time he didn't see Song.

And also he felt like Tigress was flirting with him. But before everyone could go to sleep they had to listen to Mr. Hunter.

"Everyone you did good work today and i'm proud of it. And I hope in these days to come your going to make me even prouder. Now good night," he said.

"Good night," everyone said and went to their tents while our heroes went to the Jade Palace.


End file.
